¿Ella o Yo?
by angela300
Summary: Hippo se encuentra "perdidamente" enamorado de Heder o eso es lo que cree. Astrid su amiga de la infancia harta de todo decide ayudarlo a conquistarla. ¿Qué pasara cuando Hippo se dé cuenta de que Heder no es a quien en realidad quiere?


**¿Ella o Yo?**

**How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo esta historia y futuros personajes Oc**

**Advertencias: Posibles faltas de ortografía y clasificación T por cosas destinadas a pasar (O/O)9**

**Summary: Hippo se encuentra "perdidamente" enamorado de Heder o eso es lo que cree. Astrid su amiga de la infancia harta de todo decide ayudarlo a conquistarla. ¿Qué pasara cuando Hippo se dé cuenta de que Heder no es a quien en realidad quiere?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nuestra historia empieza en la ciudad Hooligan en Inglaterra, una gran ciudad pacífica y tranquila, pero nuestra historia no se centra en esta ciudad si no en la preparatoria Berk [que original ¿no?] en unos de los salones de los segundos grados más específicamente en 3-D durante la hora del almuerzo

Se encontraba una joven de 17 años de cabellos rubios lacios sujetados en una trenza con un fleco cubriendo la parte izquierda de su cara y con unos mechones enmarcando su rostro de cautivadores ojos azules, con una camisa blanca con una corbata roja algo floja y de falda tableada de color negro con gris.

Su nombre Astrid Hofferson, la cual miraba con molestia [mal disimulada] a su amigo de la infancia, el cual no dejaba de fantasear, mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Heder [la representante de la clase]

Por su parte Hippo se encontraba totalmente indiferente a la notable molestia de su amiga, el solo pensaba en lo especialmente guapa que lucía Heder hoy con su largo cabello negro ligeramente ondulado con sus brillantes ojos verdes y su linda sonrisa

Hippo era un chico de 17 años igual que Astrid, de desordenados cabellos castaños imposibles de arreglar y ojos de un misterioso color verde y digo misteriosos porque estos eran cubiertos por unos nada atractivos lentes que los hacía imposible de distinguir, vestía una camisa blanca con una corbata azul junto con una chaqueta negra y pantalón oscuro, todo perfectamente pulcro

"Eres idiota" escucho una voz a su lado, Hippo frunció el ceño ante el insulto sin razón aparente

"¿Por qué no simplemente vas y le pides que salga contigo?"

"Es curioso que lo menciones" dijo Hippo con un tono sarcástico

"¿Curioso?" ella le miro confundida

"Si ya sabes, me refiero a ti y tu resiente enamoramiento por Jack" ante el comentario de castaño, las mejillas de Astrid se tiñeron de color rojizo

"¡No estamos hablando de mí!" exclamo nerviosamente "Además eso es más productivo que solo estarla mirando"

"No es tan fácil como crees" contesto Hippo, mientras su flequillo cubría su rostro "Ella es hermosa, gentil y amable y yo…-"

"Divertido e inteligente" dijo Astrid distraídamente, no le gustaba ver a su amigo tan deprimido

"Gracias por recordarme que soy un Nerd Astrid" dijo el mirándola molesto

Ella suspiro, al menos él había recuperado su humor habitual "Te ayudare"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Hippo confundido

"Te ayudare a conquistar a Heder" Hippo la miro un momento con sorpresa antes de ponerse a reír

"Debes estar bromeando" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas a causa de la risa, ella frunció el seño

"Lo digo enserio"

"No puede ser, para que tú me ayudes tuve que haber caído muy bajo ¿tan patético me veo?"

"Si, pero eso no importa, aunque no lo parezca Heder y yo nos llevamos bien" explico con una sonrisa "Así que puedo preguntarle qué cosas le gustan o algo así"

"¿Harías eso por mí?" pregunto esperanzado

"Ahora si quieres mi ayuda" dijo Astrid maliciosamente

"¿Me harás decirlo?" pregunto Hippo fastidiado

"Tal vez"

"Bien" Hippo suspiro "¡Oh, gran Astrid Hofferson ayúdame con mis problemas amorosos"

Ahora fue ella la que rompió carcajadas "No puedo creer que lo has dicho"

"Y yo no puedo creer que fue a ti a quien se lo he dicho" dijo sarcásticamente antes de sonreír "Gracias"

"No hay de que" el ambiente volvió a ser el mismo, pero en ese momento por la mente de Astrid paso una pregunta

"Aunque realmente no lo entiendo"

"¿Entender qué?" él le miro confundido

"Cuando hablas conmigo siempre luces muy seguro de ti mismo e incluso podría decir sarcástico pero cuando hablas con Heder toda tu seguridad se va por el retrete y actúas tímido y nervioso"

"Nunca he sido bueno para hablar con las chicas"

"Sabes que yo soy una chica ¿cierto?"

Hippo la miro con una cara que técnicamente decia _¿estás hablando en serio?_ "Astrid te conozco técnicamente desde que tengo memoria y no eres precisamente la persona más femenina"

"¡Estás buscando pelea cuatro ojos" exclamo claramente molesta, todo el mundo sabía que si había algo con lo que no debías meterte con Astrid Hofferson era su _feminidad_ o su clara falta de ella

"¿Cuatro ojos? la que parece está buscando pelea eres tu"

"Tsk"

Continuara…

.

.

**Hola, ¿Qué les parecio?**

**Esta historia fue hecho por mí y con algo de ayuda de una amiga mía [Adi Te adoro xD], gracias a ella me anime a publicarla y ella me ayudara con la complicada personalidad de nuestra querida Astrid y cuando las cosas empiecen a ponerse ¿calientes? **

**Bueno no importa, no olviden decirme que les pareció es mi primer Fanfic de esta serie, así que perdón si los nombres están mal escritos**

**Ya saben sin mensajes no hay capitulo :3**

**Chaoooo :D**


End file.
